Somewhere In Neverland
by we4retheincrowd
Summary: A jennabelle one-shot to make up for the lack of updates on le Clovniss fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer's POV

I noticed my feelings for you almost a year ago now, and I still haven't done anything about it. That's because you're my best friend. I'd screw up everything. Not to mention that you're also a girl and definitely straight. So who am I kidding? Nothing could ever happen. Let me start from the beginning.

You and I have been best friends for years now. We met through our mothers who are friends. I always seemed to find myself staring at you, admiring you, almost. Of course, I didn't realize I was in love with you until you got a boyfriend. Alexander Ludwig. I hate him. Especially when he kisses you in front of me.

According to you, I've been distant lately. Probably because I know that I'll never get to call you mine. I tell you that it's nothing, and that I'm just tired. You tell me to stay the night, and that you'll make sure I get sleep. I'm not so sure about this idea, but you insist, and I finally cave. We change into our pyjamas, you run over to the TV and put a movie on, and then flop back on your bed. I sit awkwardly on the floor, and you roll your eyes and pat the space next to you. I move, and slowly inch myself onto the bed. You start to laugh, and say that I'm acting like you're going to bite my head off or something, causing me to giggle. I blush at my childishness, and you turn back to the movie.

I spend the entire movie staring at you. I don't even know what movie we're watching, because I'm too captivated by your green eyes and freckles. My eyes quickly flit over to the TV. Good thing they did, too, because you turn around and ask me if I want to sleep yet. I reply with a nod of my head, but then realize you haven't laid out a sleeping bag for me or anything. You complain, and say you're too lazy to do it, then roll over on your bed and pretend to be asleep. I laugh, but in my head, I'm thinking about how unbearably cute you are. You open your eyes again, and suggest I just stay in your bed with you. I jump up, and automatically say yes, a little too hopefully. Luckily, you don't pick up on this. Then you turn at me and grin, telling me you've figured out why I've been acting strange recently. You announce that I'm 'lovesick', and burst into a fit of laughter. I frown, and quietly tell you to shut up. You look at me, and begin interrogation.

After what seemed like hours of questioning from you, I finally decide to give you some information. I tell you that it's not a guy, and that I'm bisexual. You don't seem too phased by this, but you do look a little thrown off course. I ask you if there's anything wrong, but you just grin and continue to ask me whom my 'mystery lover' is. I try to ignore you, and turn over to try and get some sleep. As I'm ignoring you, you resort to poking me, making sleep impossible.

You leave me alone eventually, and after ten minutes of silence, I turn to you. I start to ask you if I should make a move on my crush, leaving out the fact that the person whom I am crushing on is you. You respond, saying that it depends whether or not they're in a relationship. I nod. You tell me of this plan of yours, in which once the relationship ends, I comfort the girl I like, and then when she's lonely, I make a move. I nod along with your plan, and decide that when you and Alexander break up, I'll do this. I laugh, and thank you for your relationship expertise. It's then when you laugh, and say that you've only been in one relationship, and you'd screwed that up.

I freeze, and a wave of hope hits me. I ask you if you and Alexander had broken up, and you say yes. I ask why, and you tell me that it was something along the lines of 'you won't put out so I'm done with you'. I hug you, and ask you if you're okay, and I expect a lot of crying to ensue, but you just shrug. You say that you knew it wasn't going to last, so there's no point in getting hung up over it.

I don't know whether or not to be happy. I should be sad for you, but this means I could have a chance. I curse myself for getting my hopes up, because I know that that'll never happen.

That night, you fall asleep in my arms. I try to stay awake, because I want to savour this moment for the rest of my life, but eventually, sleep consumes me.

When I awake, you're no longer in the bed with me. I frown, and wonder where you are. I hear a small laugh come from behind me, and I see you stood there eating a bowl of cereal. You roll your eyes, walk over and sit next to me. You joke that I'm as protective as your mother, and burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. It's a good thing you'd finished your cereal before that happened.

A few weeks later, you and I are hanging out. I decide that I'm done waiting around, and hiding my feelings. Besides, if I don't make a move now, you'll just end up getting another boyfriend, or getting back with Alexander. Right now, you're rambling on about something that happened on a TV show, when I lean in and kiss you. I pull away, and you just stare at me. The seriousness of what I've just done hits me, and I run away. Even though I can hear you calling my name, I refuse to turn back.

I avoid you for two weeks. I don't go to school; I tell my mother I'm being bullied. I refuse to answer your texts and calls. You even came round to my house a few times, but I've kept my bedroom door locked and acted like you weren't there. Today, however, there is an obstacle which seems unavoidable. My mother tells me that we're going out for a meal with you and your mother, and that I have to go. Apparently you've been worried about me. Yeah, right. You're probably just saying that, so that I'll talk to you, and you can yell at me.

My mother and I get to the restaurant at about 6pm, and walk up to the table you and your mother are situated at. My mother takes the seat next to your mother, initially forcing me next to you. I sit down, and I feel something grab my hand from under the table. I realize it's your hand. You squeeze my hand reassuringly, and I feel relief hit me from all ends. I smile, now knowing that you don't hate me. We eat our meals quickly, and you joke around and act cute like you always do. It's as if the kiss never happened. You ask your mother if I can stay over at your house tonight, to which she replies with a quick nod of the head.

After we've finished our meals, your mother, you and I drive back to your house. You slip off your shoes and hold my hand in yours, whilst pulling me up the stairs. We enter your bedroom, and you let go of my hand and walk to the bed. You sit down, and look up at me.

"It was me all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle's POV

You've been acting strange lately. You insist it's because you're tired, but it's something more than that. We're currently lying on my bed, watching a movie, but I'm not paying much attention. I'm trying to figure out what's up with you. I don't understand what's got you all sad, but I'll find out.

I come to the conclusion that you're in love. Judging by your reaction, it's true. I laugh, and you blush, and punch me playfully in the arm, telling me to shut up. I decide to have a little fun, and start annoying you, so you'll tell you who you like. After quite a while, you finally cave, and tell me it's not a guy. I'm confused, until you reveal that you're bisexual. I don't see why you didn't tell me earlier, it's not like I'm homophobic or anything. You stare at me, and you seem worried, as if I'm going to freak out or something. You ask me if I'm okay, and I reply with a grin, and continue annoying you. It's quite fun, actually. You sigh, and turn over in the bed, trying to rest.

I give up annoying and poking you after about ten minutes. We sit in silence, and when I think you're asleep you turn around, and ask me for help with your crush. I don't see why, though, because I suck at relationship advice. But I help you out anyways. I ask you if your crush is dating anyone, and you nod. I slowly begin to formulate a plan in my head. I tell you that once the relationship ends, to make a move on the girl. That way, she'll find comfort in you, and you'll gain her trust.

You nod, and thank me for my advice, telling me I'm an expert in this department. I scoff. Hardly. I tell you I've only been in one relationship, and I'd messed that one up. You look happy. I kind of knew you didn't like Alexander that much. You ask me if him and I broke up, to which I nod. You pull me into a hug, and ask if I'm okay. It's cute how you care about me so much. I shrug, and tell you that I don't really care, and I swear I hear you stifling a laugh at that. Eventually, I fall asleep, still in your arms.

I wake, and try not to stare at your sleeping form too much. I have to admit, you're adorable when you're asleep. I get up, and slowly creep downstairs to get some breakfast. I settle on a bowl of cereal, and when I'm nearly done, I come back upstairs to check on you. I see you looking around the room, and you seem…worried, almost. I chuckle, and you turn in my direction. I laugh, and make a comment along the lines of 'you're turning into my mother, dude'. I burst out laughing at you, and I swear you start to blush.

A few weeks later, we're hanging out like we always do. I start to talk about the Friends marathon that was on the other day, and then you do something completely out of the blue. You kiss me. I sit there in shock, and you must've thought I was angry or something, because you run off. I call after you, but you ignore me.

It's been two weeks since we last talked. I've been calling you, texting you, hell, I even came round to your house a few times, but you insist on not acknowledging my existence. I'm not going to lie, it hurts.

It seems like I have a bit of luck coming my way, though. My mother told me that you, your mother, my mother and I are all going out for a meal. If you decide to show up, that is. You've even been missing school to get out of seeing me, so I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get out of this.

My mother and I are at the restaurant, and when it seems like you aren't going to show, I see you making your way towards the table. Your mother sits next to mine, leaving you with no choice but to sit next to me. I silently thank your mother as you sit. I find your hand underneath the table and hold it. I give it a reassuring squeeze, and hope that I'll make you understand that I'm not mad. I see you smile to yourself, so, naturally, I act like a dork so you'll laugh. You grin and slowly become more relaxed around me. I ask my mother if you can stay over tonight. I need to talk to you privately, about the kiss, and tell you that I feel the same way about you. She says yes, and once we've all finished our meals, we exit to our cars.

Once you and I get back to my house, I take off my shoes, and without giving you any chance to do the same, I grab your hand again, and pull you up the stairs. I sit on my bed, and lock eyes with you.

"It was me all along, wasn't it?"

"Yes." you reply, looking down at the floor.

"It's a good thing I like you back, Jenn." I grin.


End file.
